wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Malistaire
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 10 | heal = 10,000 | crecla = Wizard | school = Death | damperpip = 85 | damsch = Death | minion = Soul Servant | minion2 = Soul Servant | minion3 = Soul Servant | world = Dragonspyre | location = The Great Spyre | descrip = Malistaire Drake is the former Professor of the School of Death at Ravenwood, and the last Boss you face in the Dragonspyre Storyline. After the death of his beloved wife, Sylvia, he left Ravenwood to pursue mysterious desires of his own. After battling the player character in the beginning of the game, he is not seen again until the player visits the world of Marleybone, where his true motives are revealed: After previously trying to acquire the Krokonomicon in Krokotopia, he hired the master thief Meowiarty to steal it for him. He wants to use it to force the dragon titan to bring his wife back, nothing more. Malistaire's twin brother, Cyrus Drake, is the current Professor of the School of Myth at Ravenwood. It is not known for certain if they are identical or fraternal twins, although it is notable that Cyrus is left-handed, while his brother is not. He had a strange relationship with his brother, Cyrus Drake. The Drakes used to teach all the spirit schools, Sylvia taught Life, Cyrus taught Myth, and Malistaire taught Death. It should be noted that during whenever Malistaire appears in-game other than in his boss form, he is called simply by his first name. When he does become a fightable boss in the Crown of Fire, his last name, Drake, is added to his title. | spell1 = Curse | spell2 = Death Trap | spell3 = Deathblade | spell4 = Ghoul | spell5 = Banshee | spell6 = Vampire | spell7 = Skeletal Pirate (Spell) | spell8 = Wraith | spell9 = Scarecrow | spell10 = Weakness | spell11 = Fire Elf | spell12 = Lightning Bats | spell13 = Ice Wyvern | spell14 = Dark Sprite | gold = 18-28 | hat1 = Reinforced Helmet | hat2 = Ivy-Wrapped Cap | hat3 = | hat4 = | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Malistaire Drake's Coat of Purgatory | robe2 = Malistaire's Dragonfire Cloak | robe3 = Malistaire's Iceflame Tunic | robe4 = Malistaire's Wrathful Wrap | robe5 = Malistaire Drake's Ebon Robe | robe6 = Malistaire's Tunic of Torment | robe7 = Malistaire Drake's Unhallowed Tunic | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Boots of the Slipstream | boots2 = Boots of the Comet | boots3 = Boots of the Titan | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = Cerulean Edge | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Malistaire Drake's Deathedge | athame2 = Benevolent Knife | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Malistaire Drake's Ruby Signet | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = Jade Oni (Pet) | pet2 = Storm Hound | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Magic Book | house2 = Crate of Chickens | house3 = Ruined Painting | house4 = Singed Magic Book | house5 = Headmaster Statue | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Wraith | trecar2 = Scarecrow | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = King Banana | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = Bat Wings | mount2 = Seraph Wings | quest1 = The Final Countdown | quest2 = | quest3 = }}